Falling down
by VideoSpud
Summary: Andrew has been through a hellish life. Cast aside by all but the power that is nestled inside of him, he stands against his cousin and the figures of oppressive authority. Will the end result be better than the process? Drabble!


**Author's Note:** Hello there, fellow readers and writers. This is just a drabble based off the movie. I'm going to be doing my best in becoming familiar with how to write a few of the characters for future stories, so there might be more of these in the near future. :)

To note, this isn't one of the two stories mentioned on my profile, if anyone who came here from there is wondering. Those two won't be shorts like this one was.

Enjoy! I know there are some obvious flaws with this, but like I said, I'm just getting used to the feel of the character.

**Disclaimer (because this is needed, I think):** I don't own Chronicle, or Andrew Detmer, or the set they used, or Matt Garetty. All that shit belongs to Josh Trank and Max Landis.

* * *

**falling down**

_I am the orchestrator of destruction. Perpetrator of death and doom and deception._

_I am the uncontrollable. I am what humanity fears._

_No one can stop me. Not the police, not the military, not the government.._

_Not even you, Matt Garetty._

_Because you are all weak! You are all inferior to __**ME!**_

_I and I alone am the most powerful predator in the ecosystem…no, the __**world!**_

_The police scream to each other on both sides. My head is pounding. I'm aching all over. Each nerve in my body is cursing me._

_I don't care. I'm stronger than this. I'm stronger than __**all of this.**_

"_OPEN FIRE!" The SWAT captain is yelling this order to the other men around him. __**They're all a blur, a contingent obsidian blob that's washed out in flaring blue and red pulses of light.**_

_Their assault rifles start talking. You're screaming at me, telling me to _not hurt them._ Those words are so fucking stupid. These worthless pieces of shit are trying to kill me, have been trying to kill me, and __**ARE TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME.**__ How can you say something so out of place?_

_My hands are holding up a barrier of pure telekinetic strength, blocking their pathetic lead shells before they can even get within a foot of me. I can't hold back my black hatred for humanity. __**I'm screaming and I'm in pain and NO ONE CAN HELP ME.**_

_And now you're yelling again. You're __**always**__ fucking __**yelling!**_

_I step forward on one leg and roar, sweeping my arms out in front of me and unleashing more of the infinite black hatred upon the measly humans in body armor. They fly several feet back, __**and I hope that some of them are dead when they hit the ground.**_

_But now I, too, am swept up in the storm that is boiling over the surface. __**My screaming is escalating. I raise my fists to the blackened night and roar like the mighty fucking predator I am.**_

_**The ringing picks up in my head. It happened when we stumbled upon that alien ship or whateverthefuck in the hole. My screaming is becoming louder now.**_

_**The destruction is beautiful. Don't you recognize it, Matt? Why do you escape the **__inevitable?_

"_ANDREW!" You yell. I can hear you. I just don't give a __**shit**__ anymore._

_Nothing matters. No one matters._

"_Don't make me do this!" You scream again. If you keep aggravating me this way, I'll…_

_**People are shrieking in terror around me. Glass is bending and breaking, large shards are dropping to the ground and nearly impaling some. I revel in their fear. I am no longer the victim.**__ Maybe I never was._

_The ringing is unbearable now, I can't even hear my own voice!_

_**I can feel even you being crushed under this pressure. But **__wait, I feel a __**tug behind me.**__ What…_

_Suddenly, the ringing stops. Everything is silent._

I can feel every nerve in my body shut off, one by one. Blood bathes my charred hospital gown in a hopeful crimson décor. I'm looking down, and what I see makes my stomach do shit flips.

There's a spear through me.

A fucking spear.

I can barely breath. It pierced me straight through the solar plexus, the point that is directly between the stomach and heart.

It's weird. I know I should be dead, but I don't feel it. I see blackness, yet I don't see any scythe-bearing harbinger of death coming for my empty soul.

I can't sense anything now. I'm blind and deaf and mute to everything. I try to speak, but even my voice is washed out and makes little sound.

This must be my punishment. For everything.

If I was stumbling in life, will I be falling down on death?


End file.
